Sawa & Kyūbi
by Agualuna
Summary: Naruto e Hinata, o mejor dicho, Sawa y Kyūbi eran los héroes de Konoha, aunque ambos desconocen la identidad del otro. Él siempre estaba insinuándosele, pero ella no podía aceptar sus sentimientos... porque amaba a Naruto Namikaze. Aquel día, Kyūbi se deja caer por el balcón de alguien que conocía muy bien... Hinata Hyūga, su amiga de clase. Ambos, esa noche descubrirán un secreto.


_**En un descanso de tanto estudiar, me he metido demasiado viendo Ladybug y Chat Noir... ESTOY TAN OBSESIONADA, que he unido mis dos obsesiones... el Marichat, y el NaruHina (quién sabe si me pongo a escribir sobre el par de héroes) En fin, he cambiado algunas cosas de ambas historias, y éste ha sido el resultado...**_

 _ **Pues bueno, espero que os guste, el mes que viene me pondré a actualizar de lo lindo, porque habré acabado de hacer exámenes y le habré dado el descansito a mis neuronas que tanto necesitan. Pues bueno, nos vemos ;)**_

 _ **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Historia basada en la serie:**_ _ **Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir.**_

* * *

Las calles de Konoha mostraban una tranquilidad impasible aquella noche. Una figura se deslizaba ayudándose de un objeto extraño para poder saltar de edificio en edificio, y a ésta, otra figura le seguía saltando de manera ágil y felina.

Ellos eran los héroes de la ciudad.

Ella era el amuleto de la suerte y él era la destrucción personificada.

Sawa era su nombre, la prodigiosa heroína que siempre salvaba a los civiles de un ser malvado que quería absorber sus almas y convertirles en pintorescos villanos; su compañero, iba más por libre, él era… alguien solitario. Se hacía llamar Kyūbi, y sin él, parte de su trabajo hubiera sido el doble de difícil, y agradecía que ella pudiese realizar su trabajo sin problemas.

–¡Bien hecho! –dijeron los dos a la vez, una vez que el nuevo villano fuese derrotado.

–Bien, yo me tengo que ir. Mi poder se está agotando –dijo Sawa. En cuanto hizo el ademán de irse, notó que alguien le sujetaba del brazo; era Kyūbi, y le estaba mirando con una cara preocupada.

–¿Por qué no podemos decirnos nuestras identidades? ¿No sería más fácil? –expuso el chico.

–¿Es lo que crees? –preguntó Sawa.

–Sí… ¿No quieres decirme quién eres porque no confías en mí? –dijo serio.

Sawa estaba algo aturdida en ese momento. El Kyūbi que ella conocía no paraba de coquetear con ella, diciéndole motes cariñosos, aprovechando algunos momentos para arrimarse de más… era un zorro astuto y bastante juguetón, pero no entendía lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

–Kyūbi… ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó ella.

Kyūbi se quedó mirando a Sawa largo rato… de repente sacó su vara de metal extensible y se fue después de decirle que ya se verían, que su poder se estaba agotando. Mientras se iba, ella no dejaba de mirar por dónde se había ido y preguntándose lo que le podría suceder.

.

Sawa apareció en un balcón, y una luz roja la envolvió de repente. De repente, una pequeña criatura revoloteaba alrededor de ella, dejando mostrar su verdadera cara.

Ella era Hinata Hyūga, estudiante en el instituto de Konoha; una chica tímida y torpe, con el sueño de ser una excelente diseñadora de moda y que sus trabajos fuesen de lo más exclusivos en París. Su torpeza, para su mejor amiga Sakura, era algo que no sorprendía a nadie, y ésta se multiplicaba cuando veía al chico de sus sueños; rubio, ojos azules, aura cálida, sonrisa perfecta… Naruto Namikaze, hijo del famoso diseñador Minato Namikaze, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y sus paredes; varias fotos de él, en sus trabajos como modelo para el señor Namikaze, rodeaban la habitación de Hinata, era su pequeño secreto.

Pero no parecía una loca… ¿verdad?

–¡Fiuuu! Estoy agotada –dijo la extraña criaturita roja.

–Yo también Pearls, yo también… Pero hay algo que no me quito de la cabeza… ¿qué le pasaría a Kyūbi?

–Quizás algo que le haya pasado en su forma de civil.

Hinata, abrazándose a sí misma, dijo:

–Sea lo que sea, espero que esté bien –y miró la enorme luna a través de su ventana.

.

Cuando vio que Sawa había desaparecido, Kyūbi no tenía ganas ninguna de volver. Aún le quedaba poder suficiente al no haber utilizado su poder de destrucción, el rasen shuriken, y decidió patrullar por las calles en busca de algo más que derrotar malos.

Buscaba despejarse.

Buscaba libertad.

Ser hijo de una de las personas más importantes de Konoha, no era para nada fácil; su padre era una persona difícil de complacer y desde que su querida madre desapareció, él se volvió una persona fría y le recluyó de todo el mundo. Fue bastante difícil que le dejara volver al instituto, donde difícilmente hizo amigo.

Pero su vida era un horario constante, tenía clases no sólo en el instituto, tenía clases de kárate, de inglés, de piano… y además las sesiones fotográficas, que empezaba a cogerles bastante manía.

Naruto Namikaze no era una persona infeliz, pero sí que era alguien que se sentía bastante solo… únicamente era plenamente feliz en clases, cuando se juntaba con su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha y cuando combatía el crimen al lado de Sawa, quien con su valentía y determinación por proteger a toda la ciudad, le había cautivado el corazón y él había tratado con todo su corazón poder mostrarle lo que sentía, pero le daba demasiado miedo y lo ocultaba tras una faceta juguetona y coqueta, que no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho, le encantaba esa faceta que tenía porque no podía sacarla cuando era Naruto.

Pero ella parecía no hacerle caso, y temía que ella tuviese a alguien más en su mente.

Aquel día las cosas en su casa habían sido bastante difíciles… era el día en que se cumplían 6 meses de Naruto sin su querida madre, y su padre estaba más frío que de costumbre.

Lo único que quería era disfrutar de su libertad un poquito más.

Y saltando de edificio en edificio, su vista fue a parar hacia un hermoso balcón iluminado, donde vio una chica que miraba a la luna con preocupación.

– _Esa es… ¿Hinata?_ –pensó.

Hinata era una chica de su clase a la que consideraba bastante oscura y rarita, pero descubrió que esa faceta torpe que tenía le era divertida, y era una chica muy amable que ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba y, además, era una talentosa artista que cumpliría su sueño sin dudarlo.

Aunque la chica, cada vez que le veía se ponía colorada como un tomate y tartamudeaba cosas incomprensibles, e incluso, en una ocasión llegó a desmayarse.

Todo un misterio.

Le extrañó que ella estuviese tan pensativa mirando a aquella luna, en la que de repente, apareció una figura negra que se iba haciendo más y más grande, hasta que Kyūbi apareció delante de sus ojos.

–¡Buenas noches, princesa! –dijo el héroe mientras hacía una elegante reverencia.

–¿Kyūbi? –preguntó extrañada –¿Es que acaso ocurre algo?

–Nada de eso, señorita. Sólo que he visto su mirada melancólica y, por seguridad, he decidido a acercarme a saludar, para que no se convierta en una preciosa villana. Aunque si eso llega a ocurrir… yo te liberaría de todo mal.

Hinata se rió ante las ocurrencias de su compañero de lucha.

–¿Siempre eres así? –preguntó ella.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Soy encantador. Pero dime… ¿porqué esa mirada tan melancólica, princesa?

–Oh… nada que deba preocuparte, Kyūbi… te aseguro que no me convertiré en una malvada villana que pueda derrotarte.

Ante la ocurrencia de Hinata, Kyūbi comenzó a reír… ¿quién iba a decir que Hinata era así de atrevida? Creía que era alguien más tímida.

–¿Y tú, Kyūbi? ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ella.

Esto dejó al héroe patidifuso, es decir, él que siempre velaba por la seguridad de los civiles, nunca habían preguntado si éste estaba bien o no… en verdad, era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba. Pero no le extrañaba para nada, Hinata era así… se preocupaba hasta de los héroes.

–Su pregunta, señorita, me ha llegado al corazón –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho –en esta fría y oscura noche, mi alma queda fría debido a la indiferencia.

Se tapó la boca, había dicho demasiado.

Era natural, con Hinata tenía cierta confianza.

–¿Indiferencia? ¿De quién? –preguntó.

Ella no le conocía, no sabía quién era en realidad, así que… ¿por qué no aprovechar soltar su enorme carga y desahogarse con una buena amiga?

Sin duda, la máscara que llevaba le daba bastante libertad.

–Ah, señorita, la indiferencia de My Lady, por supuesto.

–¿Te refieres a Sawa?

–Sí… yo trato de mostrarle lo que siento, pero no me toma en serio –dijo suspirando.

Parecía que iban a ser una de esas charlas, largas.

–¿Por qué no entras y me lo cuentas todo? Empieza a hacer frío –dijo Hinata. Pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de las miles y miles de posters que tenía de Naruto, así que se puso algo nerviosa –P-Pero… ¿puedes esperar? Tengo que acomodar algunas cosas.

–Claro, no me importa esperar.

Kyūbi aceptó su oferta. No era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de Hinata, había ido a su casa alguna que otra vez, para hacer proyectos del instituto juntos.

–Y-Ya puedes pasar –Y ahí estaba, el retazo de timidez que caracterizaba a Hinata.

–Tu habitación es muy bonita –dijo Kyūbi inspeccionando la habitación. Hasta que reparó en un marco donde salía ella con un chico… él – Vaya, princesa –dijo con la foto en la mano –¿Tienes novio? –dijo con una sonrisilla de broma.

Hinata suspiró y puso una mirada de tristeza.

–¿Novio yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo mirándole.

–Esta foto, sales con este chico. Ahora que me suena, le he salvado un par de veces, pero nunca se me queda su nombre.

–Es N-Naruto Namikaze, un chico d-de mi clase –dijo colorada como un tomate. El simple hecho de que Kyūbi pensase que Naruto y ella eran novios, le puso demasiado nerviosa.

–Vaya, vaya, así que tu novio va a tu clase, ¿eh?

–¡No es mi novio! Kyūbi, no lo es –dijo ella apresurada y roja como un tomate –Él no…

–No, ¿qué?

Hinata suspiró, y se sentó en la cama con pesadez.

–Ah, Kyūbi, tú no eres el único que sufre la indiferencia del amor. Al menos, tú eres capaz de decirle lo que sientes a la persona que quieres… yo no. Me pongo tan nerviosa que tartamudeo y me pongo roja como un tomate, y a este paso va a pensar que soy tonta… ni si quiera fui capaz de darle su regalo por su cumpleaños… le hice una bufanda, ¿sabes? Y él piensa que es otra persona quien se lo regaló, al menos, acerté con el color… el rojo le sienta bien.

–¿Y quién es el maravilloso afortunado, princesa? –preguntó Kyūbi, aún con la foto en la mano.

Ella señaló dicho objeto, haciendo que el misteriosos enmascarado mirase, y se sorprendiese en el acto.

–¿Naruto Namikaze? –preguntó él.

–Así es –dijo ella –Él es una persona tan dulce y tan amable… aunque al principio tuviésemos nuestros pequeños problemas yo… le guardo mucho cariño. Un cariño muy especial… y aunque sé que él jamás se fijará en mí… yo sólo quiero que sea feliz… a veces se le ve bastante triste, y me encantaría quitarle esa carga un poquito.

Estaba pasmado, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que Hinata le profesara esos sentimientos tan profundos y sinceros. Y, de repente, se sintió fatal. Él sólo amaba a Sawa, y la quería de verdad, por tanto nunca podría corresponder a Hinata, y eso le dolía profundamente en el corazón.

–Señorita… eres una persona tan pura y sincera… definitivamente, ese chico es muy afortunado de ser el blanco de esos sentimientos, ¿por qué no le dijiste sobre aquel regalo? ¿Por qué no eres valiente y le confiesas tus sentimientos abiertamente? Yo no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, y parece que bromeo pero… jamás he dicho nada que pensase en serio.

Hinata se sintió mal, ella era consciente de que los sentimientos de su compañero eran sinceros, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Ambos se sintieron identificados, porque el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, era el mismo que estaban experimentando.

Era una situación tan difícil…

–Kyūbi… –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, y le sujetaba las mejillas con sus manos cálidas, y le miraba directamente a los ojos –Espero que algún día, puedas encontrar a alguien especial.

Él no dijo nada, sólo abrazó a su amiga. Ahora se sentía mal porque ella, en confianza, contó un secreto que jamás debía ser revelado.

Ambos se dañaban, y a la vez, se amaban de verdad.

–Bueno –dijo Kyūbi rompiendo el abrazo –Es hora de que me vaya… gracias por la charla, señorita. Estoy seguro de que si ese chico se entera de tus sentimientos, le harás feliz… te corresponda o no.

No quería darle esperanzas a Hinata, pero quería que fuese valiente, que le dijese todo a la cara siendo Naruto. Quizás, con el tiempo, mirase a Hinata con otros ojos.

–Gracias, Kyūbi, espero que consigas lo que te propongas –dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Cuando le dejó ir… ya no veía una máscara, veía unos preciosos ojos azules mirándola.

Ella estaba colorada hasta la médula.

–¿¡N-Naruto-kun!? –exclamó.

Él no entendía nada, hasta que se miró las manos, y veía al pequeño Kurama revoloteando.

–Lo siento, me he quedado sin poderes –dijo la extraña criaturita de color naranja y de nueve colas.

–¿¡E-Eres K-Kyūbi!? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Y yo te he dicho todo eso! ¡Qué vergüenza!

–H-Hinata espera, no pasa nada.

–¡Hinata!

Kurama y Naruto se miraron cuando Pearls volaba alrededor de la avergonzada chica.

–¡Un Bijū! –dijo Kurama.

Pearls voló hacia donde estaba Kurama.

–¿¡Kurama!?

–¿¡Pearls!?

–¡Pearls! ¿Por qué has salido? –exclamó Hinata, molesta.

–Ya has descubierto su identidad, no es justo que él no sepa la tuya… Sawa.

Naruto se quedó petrificado en el sitio… Hinata… ¿era Sawa?

–¿Tú eres Sawa? –dijo mientras la señalaba.

–Y tú eres Kyūbi.

–¿¡Tú eres Sawa, la persona más importante de mi vida?

–¿Y Kyūbi es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo?

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse, bajo la extraña mirada de los Bijū.

–Entonces… –dijo Naruto mientras dejaba de reír, y le agarraba la mano a Hinata –¿Aceptas mis sentimientos, princesa? –y le besó el dorso de la mano.

Ella sonrió con dulzura, era feliz de que su compañero, su más fiel amigo, fuese aquel a quien siempre había querido.

No podía ser más feliz.

–Estaría loca si no lo hiciera.

Y ambos, ante la enorme luna, en aquel bello balcón, sellaron su trato con un beso cargado de sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
